1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording head and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is an electronic device which is provided with base boards connected by cables in which cables are connected to the frame ground of the base boards so that the electromagnetic noise radiating from the cables is suppressed.